


Драбблы по Haikyuu!!

by Yavoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavoria/pseuds/Yavoria
Summary: Неважно, сколько прошло времени и сколько набросков Кейджи успел сделать, ему по-прежнему хотелось рисовать Бокуто.





	1. Бокуто/Акааши, на ключ «гладить/разминать плечи», UST, PG

Стук в дверь раздается, когда эссе по классической японской литературе едва переваливает за третью страницу. Акааши сидит над ним уже долго — дольше, чем мог бы, разреши им сенсей работать на компьютере, но увы; иероглифы же после целого дня учебы и двух тренировок даются ему из рук вон плохо, пальцы едва слушаются, но позволить себе скатиться в совсем неразборчивые каракули он просто не может.  
  
Работа идет с таким скрипом, что вторжение одновременно и раздражает, и приносит облегчение — как минимум на пару минут можно отвлечься.  
  
Почти сразу дверь распахивается, и Акааши даже не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы увидеть вошедшего — Бокуто никогда не ждет ответа, входит сразу, и Акааши думает иногда, насколько неловкую шутку может однажды сыграть с ними эта привычка.  
  
— Акааши! Чем ты занят? — Бокуто проходит в комнату и останавливается за его спиной, заглядывает через плечо.  
  
— Тем, чем был занят мой класс, пока я был с командой в Сайтаме, — Акааши откладывает ручку в сторону и опускает руки на стол. Их сводит от усталости от самых плеч, ладони как будто даже мелко трясутся. — У вас разве не накопилось долгов за это время?  
  
— Я разобрался с половиной до отъезда, а об остальном завтра подумаю. Сенсеи, вроде, с пониманием относятся к команде? — говорит Бокуто, не отстраняясь, кладет ладони ему на плечи и слегка сжимает. Акааши вздрагивает и напрягается от неожиданности — мышцы протестующе ноют, — но Бокуто это не останавливает. Он с нажимом разминает их, давит пальцами там, где, кажется, хуже всего, и это больно, но следом за болью приходит тепло. Акааши едва удерживает стон — тело расслабляется против всякой его воли. Бокуто, кажется, что-то спрашивал?  
  
— Да. Поэтому я пишу эссе сейчас, а не в лагере по ночам, чтобы сдать его вместе со всеми, — слова звучат как-то невнятно, и Акааши хмурится. А зачем Бокуто вообще пришел? — Вы что-то хотели?  
  
Бокуто не отвечает, только сминает ладонями его плечи, с нажимом ведет большими пальцами вдоль позвоночника, и как будто отрезает по одной нитки у куклы-марионетки — Акааши чувствует, как оседает совершенно безвольно на спинку стула, а затылком прижимается к груди Бокуто.  
  
— Может быть, ты допишешь все это завтра?  
  
— Завтра все это уже нужно сдать.  
  
— Твои руки отдохнут, — Бокуто ведет ладонями вниз по плечам, и следом за его прикосновением по ним будто стекает горячая волна. Акааши снова вздрагивает. — И твоя голова — как вообще можно что-то учить в такое время?  
  
«До вашего прихода у меня неплохо получалось», хочет сказать Акааши, но вспоминает, как перечитывал строчки по три раза, пытаясь не сбиться, и мысленно поднимает руки, сдаваясь. В реальности его ладони на столе не двигаются, и никакая сила не способна их поднять.  
  
То ли Бокуто теперь и мысли его читает, то ли тело Акааши сегодня слишком многое о нем говорит, но ладони еще несколько раз проходятся по плечам и замирают над ключицами. По всему телу от них расходится жар.  
  
— Все, отправляйся отдыхать немедленно, это мой капитанский указ. Слышишь, Акааши?  
  
— Слушаюсь, — отвечает он и сам морщится от того, как сонно звучит его голос. Бокуто это, кажется, забавляет — сверху доносится тихий смешок.  
  
Двадцать минут спустя, лежа в своей постели в темной комнате, уже почти проваливаясь в сон, Акааши вспоминает непривычно тихий голос Бокуто, звучащий над самым ухом. Думает о тепле его ладоней, о том, как они скользят по плечам — и спускаются ниже. Было ли так на самом деле?.. Акааши бы хотелось.  
  
Когда-нибудь Бокуто узнает об этом, Акааши уверен — при его удивительной, почти пугающей проницательности этого не избежать. Может быть, перестанет так щедро и бездумно касаться Акааши. Но это потом, а сейчас чужого тепла в Акааши столько, что оно как одеялом покрывает и усталость, и привычную уже тревогу. Ему хорошо.


	2. Бокуто/Акааши, на ключ «застрять в лифте», G

— Где-то наверху должна откручиваться панель, чтобы можно было выбраться наружу, сейчас!..  
  
Акааши вздохнул и потянул начавшего было карабкаться вверх с помощью поручня Бокуто за край футболки:  
  
— Бокуто-сан, мы не будем разбирать кабину лифта, пока находимся внутри.  
  
Он постарался вложить в голос как можно больше уверенности, и на сей раз это подействовало — Бокуто выдохнул недовольно, но пытаться достать до слабо подсвеченного потолка перестал.  
  
— Зато выбрались бы быстро. Как в кино.  
  
— Только если вы тайно подрабатываете каскадером, а сверху кто-нибудь сбросит вам страховку.  
  
Акааши лукавил, конечно — он бы не полез в шахту лифта и со страховкой, если бы только служба спасения не стала настаивать. Оставалось надеяться, что до этого не дойдет.  
  
— Вы ведь слышали оператора, — продолжил он, чтобы отвлечься. — Нам просто нужно подождать десять минут, пока не перезагрузят систему.  
  
Бокуто снова беспокойно замаячил рядом:  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что это из-за меня?  
  
— Нет, — признался Акааши. Он бросил это от досады, когда Бокуто в очередной раз подпрыгнул в нетерпении, и кабинка лифта в торговом центре, где они и так провели почти три часа в поисках тех самых идеальных кроссовок, завибрировала сильнее и замерла. В действительности, Бокуто едва приподнялся на носках, и этого явно не должно быть достаточно, чтобы остановить лифт, рассчитанный на десяток человек. — Прыжок был слабый, вы явно недостаточно старались.  
  
— На площадке я прыгаю куда круче, да? — Бокуто немедленно расплылся в улыбке, и Акааши ответил, стараясь сохранить максимально невозмутимый вид:  
  
— Разумеется. От такого прыжка здесь оборвались бы тросы.  
  
Глядя, как расширяются глаза Бокуто, Акааши не сдержался и все-таки фыркнул от смеха, чем заслужил полный укора стон:  
  
— Акааши, ты смеешься надо мной!..  
  
Однако, когда Акааши поднял на него глаза, Бокуто смотрел в ответ внимательно и мягко и улыбался, наблюдая за Акааши.  
  
Долго смотреть в упор было неловко, и Акааши опустил взгляд, заметив, что почему-то все еще держит в пальцах край футболки Бокуто. Он отпустил ее и осторожно разгладил на боку. Кожа Бокуто была горячей даже через ткань, и Акааши в который раз удивился этой его особенности — Бокуто почти всегда было тепло, он не замерзал поздней осенью в футболке и толстовке, тогда как сам Акааши уже давно перебрался в пальто.  
  
Теперь, впрочем, и ему становилось жарковато — вентиляция в лифте явно была так себе. Он потянулся к верхней пуговице рубашки — пальто и так было нараспашку, — расстегнул ее и почувствовал ладонь Бокуто на своем плече:  
  
— Эй, Акааши, ты в порядке? Ты как-то покраснел, тебе плохо? Страшно? Может...  
  
— Все в порядке, Бокуто-сан, у меня нет клаустрофобии. Просто здесь немного душно.  
  
— Уверен? — дождавшись кивка, Бокуто отпустил его, но тут же крепко взял Акааши за руку, когда кабину слегка тряхнуло и свет погас, а затем включился снова, и лифт, наконец, пришел в движение. — Я обязательно вытащил бы тебя отсюда, если бы она у тебя была.  
  
— Непременно, Бокуто-сан, — нестерпимо хотелось закатить глаза, но Акааши сдержался.  
  
— Через панель в потолке! Тогда ты бы разрешил мне? — к Бокуто быстро возвращался обычный энтузиазм.  
  
Двери открылись на первом этаже, и Акааши выскользнул наружу, отпуская ладонь Бокуто. Прохладный поток воздуха от дверей на улицу остудил горящие щеки, но улыбка не желала сходить с губ, и Акааши шагнул вперед, не дожидаясь Бокуто.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
— Акааши!..


	3. Куроо/Цукишима, на ключ «карамельный попкорн», UST, романс, PG-13

Пальцы Куроо медленно прошлись по краю ведерка со сладкой кукурузой, соскользнули внутрь, и Кей отвел глаза, внутренне застонав. И почему только утренний сеанс кино показался ему хорошей идеей!..  
  
На самом деле, он помнил, почему, конечно. Они договорились встретиться, но после нервотрепки с заселением в общежитие ему никуда не хотелось идти. Толпы людей не радовали и в лучшие дни, а сейчас от одной мысли и вовсе начиналась мигрень. Предложение Куроо заглянуть в гости он проигнорировал — мысль о том, чтобы остаться наедине надолго и в месте, удобном для... чего угодно, все еще немного нервировала.  
  
И так, перебрав все доступные варианты, они оказались в кинотеатре. В огромном списке идущих в кино романтических комедий, на которых Кею было скучно, и ужастиков, смысла которых он просто не понимал, он с трудом высмотрел новую американскую драму про освоение космоса. Кей был почти уверен, что Куроо откажется, но тот встретил его у входа удивительно бодрый для утра воскресенья, серьезный, в огромных очках в роговой оправе на носу, призванных, видимо, подчеркнуть интеллект владельца или одни боги знают, что еще — огромное ведро блестящего от глазури попкорна у него в руках все равно сводило весь эффект на нет.  
  
В ответ на выразительный взгляд Куроо только пожал плечами: «кино без попкорна — не кино», и вот теперь вместо экрана Кей то и дело смотрел на то, как Куроо задумчиво отправляет в рот кусочки воздушной кукурузы.  
  
Ему хотелось бы сказать, что Куроо шумит и отвлекает его дурацким хрустом, попросить его перестать, но Куроо не издавал ни звука, а Кей все равно наблюдал, не отрываясь, как он наощупь находит своими длинными узловатыми пальцами очередной сладкий комок и отправляет в рот, аккуратно подхватывая губами.  
  
Куроо то ли правда внимательно следил за сюжетом, то ли талантливо делал вид, а Кей раз за разом усилием воли отворачивался к экрану, но спустя какое-то время снова смотрел совершенно не туда. Это раздражало — он как будто вообще не контролировал свое тело, а Куроо даже не делал ничего особенного, только ел свою сладкую кукурузу, и это раздражало еще сильнее.  
  
Куроо слизнул карамель с пальца и снова потянулся к ведру, и Кей решил, что с него достаточно. Перехватил руку Куроо за запястье и тут же поймал его удивленный взгляд:  
  
— Что ты... оу.  
  
Удивление на лице Куроо сменилось пониманием, и Кею не хотелось знать, что такое можно было понять по его лицу. Он посмотрел внимательнее на пальцы Куроо: длинные, со слегка выпирающими суставами и аккуратно подстриженными ногтями, на указательном пальце осталось небольшое пятнышко карамели, приторно-сладкое, наверное... Кей бездумно подался вперед и провел по нему языком.  
  
Пальцы под губами дрогнули, и Кей снова поднял взгляд на лицо Куроо. Мгновение тот выглядел растерянным, а потом его губы сложились в кривоватую понимающую усмешку, которую Кей видел уже сотню раз. Ее тоже захотелось немедленно стереть, и он знал отличный способ.  
  
Кей кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо. Они сидели не у самой стены, и не было никакого шанса, что с их ростом они останутся для кого-то незамеченными, но, к счастью, все пять рядов за ними оказались пустыми. Когда он обернулся обратно, губы Куроо тут же нашли его собственные.  
  
Куроо весь состоял для Кея из чрезмерностей: слишком громкий, слишком требовательный, слишком яркий в этих своих футболках с безумными принтами, как будто разноцветной волейбольной формы ему было мало, и вот теперь слишком сладкий — Кей почти ничего не чувствовал за приторным вкусом дурацкого попкорна. Это тоже раздражало, и он вел языком по губам Куроо еще и еще, избавляясь от чужеродной сладости, чувствуя, как сильнее сжимаются на плечах чужие пальцы и притягивают ближе.  
  
Оправа очков задела другую, массивную, создавая неприятную вибрацию и резкий клацающий звук. Кей отстранился и резким движением стянул с Куроо очки — он был почти уверен, что и без них тот видит прекрасно. Он снова потянулся к губам Куроо, но долгого поцелуя не вышло — Куроо засмеялся беззвучно, прерывая поцелуй, и наклонился к его уху:

— Кажется, место мы все-таки выбрали не самое удачное. Все еще хочешь досмотреть фильм?  
  
Кей попытался сфокусировать взгляд на экране. Главный герой болтался в скафандре посреди бескрайнего космоса, и Кей понятия не имел, как это произошло, но чувствовал с ним некоторое духовное родство. Его пальцы намертво вцепились в бедро Куроо, и как они там оказались, он тоже не представлял.  
  
— Мы все еще можем вернуться к варианту с моей восхитительно пустой комнатой... если ты хочешь, конечно?  
  
Кей закусил губу. Посмотрел на экран, снова на Куроо и молча поднялся с кресла, утягивая Куроо за руку за собой. Фильм они досмотрят как-нибудь в другой раз.


	4. Подсолнухи (Акааши/Бокуто; AU, PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неважно, сколько прошло времени и сколько набросков Кейджи успел сделать, ему по-прежнему хотелось рисовать Бокуто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам "Погружения" named_Juan. Акааши - художник-копикэт, Бокуто - просто Бокуто.)  
> Написано на день пейринга 05/04.  
> Бета - AllexChe.

Краска медленно, короткими и резкими движениями, мазок за мазком покрывала холст. Нужды торопиться не было; времени хватило бы и на три полотна, правда, просто хороших, а нужно было одно, идеальное.

Без оглядки на чужое видение — на оригинал, — Кейджи бы работал гораздо быстрее. Но самостоятельные работы оценивались не так уж высоко, а вот «Подсолнухи», если их признают подлинными (уже где-то пятыми или шестыми), отправятся в частную коллекцию в Китай.

Подсолнухи были на бесконечных распечатках и фотографиях вокруг, репродукциях, в вазе на столе — правда, совсем не похожей, низкой и прозрачной. Казалось, от них вот-вот пойдет едва различимый сладкий цветочный запах, а из окна потянет душным летним воздухом, хотя на самом деле настоящее тепло еще только захватывало город.

За спиной послышался шорох, и Кейджи отвел кисть подальше от полотна. Из всех мест в квартире Бокуто выбрал старый диван за его спиной и, как и всегда, когда Кейджи работал, обещал вести себя тихо. Как и всегда, совсем тихо не получалось, но сейчас это было даже к лучшему — атмосфера чужого полотна и чужих историй больше чем вековой давности затягивала, а в душевные метания Винсента погружаться совсем не хотелось.

Говорят, что для того, чтобы понять чье-то творчество, нужно понять чувства художника, но Кейджи чужие эмоции только мешали. Лучше было увидеть то, что тот видел — и для этого у Кейджи были цветы, фотографии, образцы всех тканей и фактур с парижских развалов. Затем полезно будет снова посмотреть на оригинал, поэтому через пару недель они снова отправятся в Лондон.

Совсем идеально было бы, конечно, работать прямо в зале Национальной галереи, но такой роскоши Кейджи себе позволить не мог.

Шорох за спиной повторился, на этот раз сопровождаемый нетерпеливым вздохом, который самому Бокуто, конечно, казался незаметным. Кейджи одним движением завершил линию скрученного желтого лепестка и отправил кисть в подставку — свет все равно вот-вот уйдет.

Когда время будет совсем на исходе, он просто отправит Бокуто в Марсель на пару дней — наверняка уже пора будет ехать за рыбой для ресторана, или за вином, или за чем-то еще.

Он поднялся с табурета и потянулся, чувствуя, как спина отзывается стоном, а потом рухнул на диван рядом с Бокуто. Хорошо, что диван раскладывался. Несмотря на явно потертую обивку, приволочь его в мастерскую было их лучшим дизайнерским решением.

— Рассказывай, что у тебя там?

Бокуто тут же отложил в сторону телефон, которым пытался занять себя последние пару часов.

— Тецу прилетает.

Хмм. Приезд Куроо всегда влек за собой что-то любопытное, но с картиной придется закончить пораньше — как только они с Бокуто сойдутся в одной точке, работать станет невозможно.

— Когда?

— Через пару недель.

Еще любопытнее.

— Сотбис?

— Не знаю. Не в этом дело, — Бокуто хитро прищурился. — Он прилетает не один. С ним будет Цукишима.

Цукишима был личностью по-своему легендарной — Кейджи никогда не встречался с ним лично, но знал о нем столько, сколько не знал о старших родственниках, друзьях и даже о голландских портретистах. Когда Куроо приехал к ним после работы в Токио в прошлом году, человеку по имени Цукишима Кей было посвящено несколько долгих ночных разговоров, и посмотреть на него теперь будет любопытно. И, если Куроо удалось то, на что тот так надеялся, его ждали все те дурацкие подколы, которые он высыпал на них с Бокуто, впервые увидев их вместе.

Фыркающий смех Бокуто вывел его из задумчивости. Он довольно косился на Кейджи из-за собравшегося складками покрывала:

— Ну и лицо у тебя было. Мне стоит предупредить Тецу?

— Может быть. Но лучше не предупреждай, — Кейджи вернул ему улыбку. — Он заслужил.

 

Солнце за окном явно клонилось к закату, отдавая все более теплый свет. Он ложился на лицо Бокуто штрихами оранжевого и розового, как будто успокаивая слишком подвижные обычно черты.

Рука сама потянулась вперед, и Кейджи осторожно провел кончикам пальцев по широкой брови, огладил скулу, тень под которой в изменчивом свете выделялась сильнее обычного. Подсохшая краска на пальцах наверняка была жесткой на ощупь, но Бокуто не возражал — замер, прикрыв глаза, будто впитывая ощущения. Собравшиеся от смеха морщинки вокруг глаз постепенно разглаживались, Бокуто медленно и шумно выдохнул, расслабляясь.

Снова, как уже, наверное, сотни раз, его хотелось рисовать.

Не так много сюжетов просились Кейджи под руку. Может, такой была плата за способность почти идеально копировать других, но собственное воображение не баловало его идеями для шедевров. Он писал акварелью племянников в Киото по просьбе их матери, рисовал карандашом прохожих в парке Тюильри и на дорожках возле Сорбонны, и то и дело — карандашом, углем, даже тушью — рисовал Бокуто, ловил мелькнувший на секунду взгляд, движение, момент, через секунду сменяющийся чем-то новым.

Сейчас карандаш или тушь не подошли бы, а масло ему никогда не нравилось, но такую удивительную и теплую игру света можно было передать только им.

— Будешь мне позировать?

Бокуто забавно округлил глаза.

— Прямо... специально? По-настоящему?

Обычно Кейджи писал его украдкой. Все его наброски, зарисовки — Бокуто, лениво закопавшийся в простыни, или играющий с котом мадам Пертье на лестничной клетке, или замерший у окна, пойманный какой-то мыслью, — были сделаны случайно и на бегу. Казалось глупым просить Бокуто замереть — все равно что попросить дикую птицу посидеть для тебя смирно пять часов, чтобы выписать то, что все равно прекраснее в движении. Но сейчас... сейчас казалось, что в его спокойствии тоже что-то было.

В любом Бокуто было что-то, что заставляло тянуться одновременно к нему — и за блокнотом с эскизами, чтобы любым способом узнать его всего и впитать до капли.

Кейджи перевернулся на бок, придвигаясь ближе.

— По-настоящему. Если сможешь усидеть на месте, конечно.

— Я смогу! — Бокуто почти завибрировал от энтузиазма, полностью противореча своим словам. — Как ты хочешь? Чтобы я снял одежду? Взял в руки виноград?

За дурацкую пародию на античные статуи Кейджи хлопнул его по лбу раскрытой ладонью, но вообще-то идея была неплохой. Часть про одежду, по крайней мере. Так и не убрав руку от его лица, Кейджи снова коснулся щеки кончиками пальцев и спустился к шее. Провел по ней с нажимом всей ладонью, встречаясь с Бокуто глазами.

— Снимай.

Кейджи потянулся вперед, не отводя взгляда, и поймал ту красоту, которую не мог сейчас ухватить кистью, губами.


End file.
